The voice of your heart
by KissTheSun
Summary: Es schien alles perfekt. Doch dann stürzt alles ein. Voldemorts Tod war nur der Anfang, des Terrors. In der Zauber – und in der Muggelwelt bricht der Krieg aller Jahre aus. Ron konnte den Neid und die Wut auf Harry nie verdrängen. Mit Hermine ist etwas
1. Prolog The voice of your heart

**Vorwort**

**H**allo ihr da draußen x).

Ich bin froh, endlich meine Fanfiction präsentieren zu können!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Fanfiction. Weitere Anhaltspunkte wird es im ersten Kapitel geben.

Dort wird gesagt, was anders ist und was neu dazu kommt. Immerhin liest man schon in der Kurzfassung, dass ein wenig verändert ist.

Ich hoffe aber trotzdem ihr habt Spaß!

Aphrodite.

**Warning:** Ein wenig Dark, Folter & Drogen.

**Disclamer:**

Die Charakter (Figuren, Namen etc) gehören ausschließlich der lieben Rowling.  
Ich habe lediglich nur ein wenig die Eigenschaften geändert.

**Anmerkungen:**

- Spielt im Jahre 2005  
- Ron, Hermine, Harry sind erwachsen und haben ihren Abschluss.  
- Es herrscht Krieg in der Zauber - und Muggelwelt.  
- Remus Lupin hat überlebt; Tonks ist gestorben.  
- Draco ist Harrys (nun) Bester Freund.  
- Lily, James & Sirius sind trotzdem nach der Timeline gestorben  
Aber wer weiß, vielleicht passiert ja ein Wunder

**Kurzfassung:**

Es schien alles perfekt. Doch dann stürzt alles ein. Voldemorts Tod war nur der Anfang, des Terrors. In der Zauber – und in der Muggelwelt bricht der Krieg aller Jahre aus. Ron konnte den Neid und die Wut auf Harry nie verdrängen. Mit Hermine ist etwas geschehen, dass niemand zu glauben mag. Harry gerät von Tag zu Tag auf die Falsche Bahn. Und als wenn das Übel noch nicht schlimm genug ist, tauchen die Tod geglaubten plötzlich alle wieder auf.

** oOoOoOo**

_Kennst du das Gefühl von Einsamkeit?_

Wir reden von Schicksal – aber wir kennen es nicht. Wir reden von Liebe – aber wir verstehen es nicht. Wir reden von Angst – haben sie aber nie wirklich zu spüren bekommen. Wir reden von Trauer – wissen aber nicht, wann sie kommt. Wir reden vom Tod – können aber nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ist zu sterben.

… _dieses Gefühl, in diesem Moment einfach alleine zu sein? … _

Wir hatten ein Ziel vor Augen. Wir hatten vor, die Welt zu erkunden. Jede einzelne Ecke, jeden einzelnen Stein. Wir versprachen uns, ein Leben für einander da zu sein. Wir versprachen uns, uns zu stützen, in guten sowie in schlechten hatten gedacht, unsere Freundschaft würde so groß sein, dass sie jede noch so große Hürde überwinden würde. Wir hatten gedacht, wir würden bis in alle Ewigkeiten zusammen halten. Aber so war es nicht …

… _Und niemanden zu haben … _

Denn unsere Wege trennten sich. Wie alles begann? Alles begann mit dieser harmlosen Begegnung im Zug. Ging weiter mit einer schweren Bürde. Selbst die schwersten Abenteuer hatten wir überstanden. Und dann? Uns holte der Tod ein. Suchte uns förmlich auf. Der Schmerz fraß unsere Freundschaft von innen nach außen auf. Und wisst ihr, was das schlimmste war? Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun.

…_der dich warm hält in kalten Zeiten … _

Jeder einzelne Tod, schien uns zu besiegen. Die erste Niederlage konnten wir einstecken. Die nächsten waren für uns die Hölle. Der Gedanke, gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen, war in dieser Zeit so absurd. Wir hatten verloren und wir konnten noch nicht mal wie wahre Sieger unsere Niederlagen einstecken. Wir sollten uns schämen – und das taten wir.

… _und dir alles geben würde?_

Wir hatten uns vertraut – doch es schien auf einmal unwichtig. Wir hatten uns respektiert – aber dies hatte plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr. Wir hatten uns gegenseitig unterstützt – aber wir hatten keine Zeit mehr. Wir hatten neben einander gekämpft – aber wir wollten dies nicht mehr. Und das schlimmste an dem ganzen, ist das Gewissen, das mir immer wieder zuflüstert: ich wäre Schuld.


	2. Kapitel 2 Verdammte neue Welt

**Kapitel 1. - Verdammte neue Welt.**

_Und seit du gegangen bist konnte ich nur mühsam atmen  
Denn da war so viel was dein Herz einfach nicht sehen konnte  
Tausend verschwendete Träume fließen aus meinen Augen  
Doch die Zeit hat mich geheilt und ich sage "auf Wiedersehen" _

_**08.09.2005 Zauber – und Muggelwelt.**_

* * *

Nach Atem keuchend lies Harry sich mit dem Bauch auf den kalten Boden plumpsen. Seine Stirn war mit Schweiß bedeckt und seine Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an, als er abermals die laut, dröhnende Musik von Dudley vernahm. Harry hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens durch die sit-ups vergessen würde, dass der Krieg vor der Tür stand. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und zog sein schweißnasses T-Shirt über den Kopf. Wahllos schmiss er es in die Ecke – die Hose folgte kurz darauf. Nun lies er sich nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, auf sein Bett fallen. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Unter seinen eigentlich smaragdgrünen Augen, lagen dunkle Schatten. Das Grün verschwand von Tag zu Tag und wurde matt. Ja gar Stumpf wurden sie. Harrys Körper wies fiele kleine Narben auf, doch diese vielen nicht weiter auf, da er alle Blicke auf seine Muskelmasse ziehen würde. Harry James Potter hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch psychisch. Seine schwarzen Haare waren zwar noch immer ein wenig nass, aber man sah, dass sie ein wenig länger geworden sind und nun endgültig seine Blitzförmige Narbe verdreckten. Sie standen wirr in alle Richtungen und umrahmten sein (nun) maskulines Gesicht. Er war gewachsen. Ragte nun gute 1.90 m hoch.

Er hatte zwar nicht den Körper eines Boxers, aber er war athletisch gebaut – wenn nicht, dann sah es sogar nach mehr aus. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was der Krieg brachte. Wenn man sich in Harrys Zimmer umsah, sah man auf dem Boden – natürlich in eine Ecke geschoben – zerbrochene Whisky, - Schnaps oder ähnlichere Flaschen. Zwei Zigarettenstangen lagen dort ebenfalls und tief in seinem Nachtschränkchen verborgen, lag eine Spritze und das dazu gehörige Mittel. Die Briefe seiner Freunde, - oder die Briefe des Ordens lagen gehäuft auf dem Boden. Nicht geöffnet, geschweige den gelesen. Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte nicht mal in ruhe seinen Gedanken nach gehen. Die heutige Zeit war alles andere als wundervoll. Draußen herrschte Krieg, auch wenn der gefürchtete dunkle Lord tod war. Aber nicht nur in der Zauberwelt, sondern auch in der Muggelwelt herrschte Krieg. Wie es dazu kam? Er wusste es nicht genau. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er nicht dabei war, als es anfing. Vielleicht hatte der Krieg begannen, als er um Sirius und um die andere verstorbenen trauerte. Er wusste: In einem Krieg musste man Opfer bringen. Und das hatte auch er getan. Er hatte sich – und dies obwohl sie ihn immer so schlecht behandelten – um die Sicherheit der Dursleys gekümmert. Immerhin waren sie die einzigen (lebenden) Verwandten von ihm. Dumbledore hatte von nichts gewusst, Remus hatte von nichts gewusst. Nein. Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde. Er war 24 Jahre alt. Von dem alten Harry war nichts mehr zu sehen. Alles hatte angefangen, als Voldemort in den Arsch getreten hatte. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Todesser ihn verfolgen würden. Doch dies war niemals der Grund gewesen, warum er jetzt so ist, wie heute. Es war diese Gewissheit, dass alles enden würde. Die vielen Toten und dann jene, die bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. Vollends am trauern hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Bis er es gesehen hatte. Zumindest war Petunia kreischend aufgesprungen und hatte ihn panisch angesehen. Der Krieg war unterwegs, hieß es noch in den Nachrichten. Er näherte sich London. - so hatten sie gedacht. Und kurz bevor ihn diese jämmerlichen Würmer von Orden holen konnten, hatte er die kleine Familie gepackt und mit ihnen Appariert („Apparieren zu viert, kostete viel zu viel Kraft!"). Und nun waren sie sicher. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Krieg ausbrechen würde.

Deshalb hatte er vorgesorgt, ohne das wissen des Ordens oder das Wissen seiner Freunde. Harry lebte nun mit den Dursleys – zu seinem Leidwesen – in einem Haus, das für Zauberer und Muggel unsichtbar war. Irgendwo in Europa lag es, so genau hatte Harry sich den Namen der Stadt nicht gemerkt. - Überhaupt … es vergaß vieles und es scherte ihn nicht. Harry hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht zu trainieren. Meistens jedoch nur um zu vergessen, dass es eine Prophezeiung über ihn gab. - Obwohl er diese schon erfüllt hatte. Aber anscheinend war das Schicksal mit ihm noch nicht fertig. Er wandte jedoch nicht nur die 'weiße' Magie an sondern auch die 'schwarze' Magie. In der heutigen Zeit brauchte man das. - Um sich wenigstens ansatzweise wehren zu können. Harry war mächtig geworden, hat es geschafft, ein ganzes Haus vor Zauberern und Muggel zu verstecken. Er hatte es geschafft, dem Orden und seinen Freunden zu entfliehen. Leise klopfte es an der Tür, dann vernahm man die Stimme von Tante Petunia. „Harry? Unten wartet dein Essen auf dich..." dann was es still. Petunia hatte es endlich eingesehen. Er gehörte zu Familie und er was das einzige, was ihr von Lily blieb. Aber all dieses Wissen kam viel zu spät für sie, denn Harry versank im Sumpf der Gefühle. Die Sauferei fing an. Zuerst harmloses Feuerwhisky. Dann puren. Schließlich griff er zu stärkeren Sachen. Manchmal war es nur ein Glas Cognac am Tag. Dann wurden es Flaschen. Ein paar Wochen später kamen die Zigaretten. Zuerst am Tage nur eine oder manchmal auch zwei. Dann wurden es mehrere. Und schließlich konnte er ohne sie nicht mehr leben. So war es auch bei den Drogen. Zuerst war es Cox oder ein Joint. Mittlerweile spritzte er sich Heroin oder Morphium (wenn er von Alpträumen geplagt ist). Und das schlimmste für Petunia war zu wissen, dass er Abhängig war und ohne dieses Zeug wahrscheinlich den Verstand verlieren würde. Harry seufzte und zog sich schnell etwas an. Hunger hatte er nicht gerade, also nahm er dazu seinen schwarzen Mantel, zog ihn an und apparierte in die Zauberwelt. Und mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er in der Winkelgasse. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, huschte er zwischen den anderen vermummten Zauberer und Hexen vorbei.

In der Zauberwelt herrschte sehr viel Unruhe. Heute schien einer der Tage zu sein, an denen der Krieg für einen Moment gestoppt war und die meisten sich erholen konnten. Um nicht auf zufallen, mussten sich alle schwarze Mäntel anziehen und sich anpassen. Den gerade liefen bestimmt mehr als 30 Todesser durch die Winkelgasse. Harry sah sich um. Die meisten Läden waren alle geleert und verbrannt. Alles war ein Trümmerhaufen, nichts erkannte man wieder. Die Zauberwelt war kurz davor unter zu gehen .. würde Harry nichts dagegen tun.

**Unbekannter Standort.**

Der Tod seufzte leise und schloss abermals seine Augen. Er würde gegen alle Regeln verstoßen. Er würde die Würde seines Vaters in den Schatten stellen. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Daran durfte er gar nicht erst denken, sonst würde er sofort einen Rückzieher machen. Er war kurz davor einen Großen, wichtigen Schritt zu machen. - Und er durfte nicht versagen. Zögerlich klopfte er an einer Holztür, dann vernahm man ein poltern und ein schreiendes „Verdammt Padfoot! Lass dein Müll nicht überall Liegen!" Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich sich das Gesicht des Todes, doch man sah es nicht, da er tief verhüllt in einem schwarzen Mantel war. Die Holztür wurde geöffnet und offenbarte eine Rothaarige (Tote) Hexe. Vor Schreck sprang sie ein paar Meter nach hinten um gleich darauf einen Spitzen Schrei los zu lassen. Maulend hielt sich der Tod die Ohren zu. „Beruhigen sie sich Mrs. Potter!" verlangte er barsch und betrat – ohne ihr Einverständnis – das Haus. „Lily? Lily!" James Potter und Sirius Black rannten aus sie zu, blieben jedoch vor Schock stehen. „Ach du heiliger Merlin. Ist schon wieder jemand tod?" fragte Sirius unsicher und zappelte von einem Bein auf den anderen. Der Tod schüttelte bedächtig langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Black. Diesmal bin ich wegen was anderem hier..." - „Setzten sie sich doch!" haspelte Lily und führte den Tod in die Küche, worauf dieser sich auf einen Stuhl nieder lies. „Ist etwas mit Harry?" fragte James unsicher und hob eine Augenbraue. Der Tod blieb für einen winzigen Moment still. „Ja.." war dann seine simple Antwort. „Geht es ihm gut?" hackte Sirius vorsichtig nach, denn er hatte schon einmal den Tod gereizt und ein zweites mal wollte er nicht riskieren, dass er sich eine Woche nicht bewegen kann. „Wie man es nimmt..." Lily quietschte sorgend.

„Aber er lebt oder?" Der Tod nickte. „Bevor ihr mich ausfragt, werde ich euch erzählen, warum ich hier bin. Und ich möchte, dass mich keiner unterbricht..." Drohend sah er James und Sirius an, die auf ihren Stühlen langsam aber sicher eingingen. „1998. Der Krieg um Hogwarts begann am Ersten Mai und zog hinein in den zweiten. Ich hatte an diesem Abend sehr viel zu tun, immerhin fielen jede Minute Todesser oder Ordensmitglieder. Harry Potter stand noch am selben Tag in allen Zeitungen der Zauberwelt. Denn er hatte es geschafft. Lord Voldemort war endlich besiegt worden .. und das von einem siebzehnjährigen, dessen Schicksal uns allen bekannt ist. Alle – selbst ich – dachten, das Schrecken hätte ein Ende gefunden. Ein Jahr später jedoch, im Jahre 1999, begannen kleine Todessergruppen zu morden. Und schließlich wurde es mehrere Todesser. Der Krieg in der Zauberwelt begann von neuem. Familien suchten Unterschlupf in morschen Kellern oder versteckten sich sogar im Abwasserkanal. Die Zauberer kämpften verbittert um ihr Leben, jeden Tag und jede Nacht, standen sie auf den Straßen um ihre Familien zu schützen. Dann .. dann gab es ein Jahr pause. In diesem Jahr sind die Todesser in die Muggelwelt und haben dort weiter terrorisiert. Ganze Städte sind ausgelöscht worden. Von einer Winkelgasse und einem wunderschönen London ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Schließlich kehrten die Todesser (mit mehr Anhängern) zurück in die Zauberwelt und doch blieb der Krieg in bei den Muggeln. Harry hatte in den zwei Jahren angefangen zu trinken. Er hielt es nicht aus. Die vielen Tote. Alles was er gesehen hatte, zerstörte ihn emotional. Dann tauchte er ab, nahm die Familie Dursleys mit, als Soldaten das Hause in der Muggelwelt stürmten. Seitdem wohnt er versteckt und ist vor dem Krieg sicher. Aber es ging weiter. Heute ist der Krieg noch immer am Laufen. Schon seit grauen 6 Jahren. Und es fallen immer mehr..." Es war Stille. Niemand sagte was. Zu schockierend war die Wahrheit, die auf sie einstürzte. „Und was hat das jetzt mit Harry zu tun?" Lilys Stimme zitterte gefährlich und war kurz davor zu brechen. „Nun. Harry ist der Mittelpunkt des Krieges. Die Todesser wollen ihn und bald schon werden sie ihn kriegen, wenn man nichts unternimmt. Aber das ist nicht mein einziges Problem .. Ich glaube Harry kommt vom Falschen Weg ab." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er ahnte schlimmes, genau wie James, der zappelnd auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Wie meinst du das?" Der Tod seufzte kurz traurig. „Harry hat zwei Jahre nach Voldis Tod angefangen zu trinken. Zuerst etwas leichtes, schwaches. Dann kamen die schweren und harten. Schließlich griff er zu den Zigaretten. Auch da war es ähnlich. Sie wurden stärker und vermehrten sich am Tag. Und das schlimmste ist. Vor Verzweiflung hat er angefangen Drogen zu nehmen. Er spritzt sich und das viel zu oft an einem Tag. Und genau deshalb lasse ich euch zurück gehen. Ihr müsst ihn den richtigen Weg zeigen, sonst denke ich, dass wir bald einen neuen dunklen Lord haben..."

_Kannst du dir jemand anderen an meiner Seite vorstellen  
Ich hatte Angst er könnte mich nicht vor dem Fall bewahren  
Mein Herz suchte stest nach einem Versteck  
Konnte nicht warten bis die Dämmerung einen anderen Tag brachte _


End file.
